Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
Ignition systems for many handheld or walk behind outdoor power equipment devices are based on a recoil start (or pull start). In such a device, a rope with a grip at the end is coiled around a mechanism that is coupled to an end of the crankshaft. When the rope is pulled to cause uncoiling, the crankshaft spins to crank the engine. Larger pieces of equipment such as riding lawn mowers more commonly employ electric starters. Electric starters are generally used by larger pieces of equipment since the electric starting motor (or starter motor) of such devices typically requires battery power that is more practically supportable by a larger device. A common electric starter may include a starter solenoid. A key operated switch is typically used to apply battery power to the solenoid. Application of power to the solenoid through the key operated switch closes high current contacts for the starter motor to cause it to turn for a limited period of time to start the engine.
Although the use of a key operated switch is relatively familiar to many users, it represents a relatively limited user interface. Thus, it may be desirable to provide an improved, or more modern, user interface for vehicle starting. The provision of such an improved interface may also enable the provision of additional functionality that had not previously been possible to deliver.